


瓦西里升天教堂

by jimmoalone



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, everything is fake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoalone/pseuds/jimmoalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	瓦西里升天教堂

    一整个夏天都是比赛的季节. 每个球员为了自己的国家而战. 这本是一件很好的事情, 但是就像一首歌里唱的一样, It’s hard to be on the loser side. 但是这首歌同样也唱, It’s just a game.

    克林斯曼回到家里, 家里的摆设还是一样, 沙发, 电视, 落地窗. 一切都没什么变化, 就连妻子脸上的笑容都是一样的. 他走过去吻了一下同样刚下班的妻子的额头, 坐在落地窗前的沙发里, 眺望着远处. 她并没有打扰他, 而是留下一个吻, 出门去购物了.

    可能一天之间, 你在城市感觉不到风, 觉得这个夏天简直难熬, 但是到了海边, 这种自然现象才会展现它本来的面貌—它吹着海水打在礁石上, 形成一层层浪花, 带着浪花冲到岸边又回到大海的怀抱.

    克林斯曼不缺朋友, 他很少会觉得孤独. 于是他拿起手机翻通讯录: ...沃勒尔, 不知道这老头现在在干吗...马特乌斯, 估计他现在正在发情...盖瑞, 离得太远了...奥利弗, 叫这名字的怎么这么多...Jogi.

    Jogi现在休息了吧? 欧洲杯失利, 真的不是他的错. 我们本来一定会是冠军的, 对阵葡萄牙, 我们肯定会是冠军.

克林斯曼合眼回忆着在德国时候的情景. 但是他悲伤地重新睁开眼—很多回忆都变成了黑白色—他想不起来很细节的东西了, 包括十年前他们赢球时候那个跳到他身上抱住他的人的温度.

“我想去旅行.”餐桌上, 克林斯曼盯了盘里的香肠许久突然冒出来一句话. Debbie Klinsmann因为这句突兀的话噎了一下, 转而对上克林斯曼略带歉意的脸. 她吞下了食物, 说:“你想去哪里?”她知道自己的丈夫说的旅行绝对不会是周边城市, 甚至不会是周边国家. “呃…”克林斯曼只是没脑子一下子说出口, 根本没想要去哪里.“我保证, 我会照顾好自己.”他握着妻子的手保证道,“不管在哪里.”

于是他只是带着一个大大的背包到了机场. 一个人.

站在显示航班的屏幕前, 他思考了一会儿便盯着一个地方不动了. 他不想回德国, 也不想去任何一个他去过的国家. 只有这个地方稍微安全一些, 他还没有去过. 十分钟后他便买到了机票, 还要再等半小时才能登机, 他抽空下了一个翻译软件, 为了方便起见还是买了一本旅游指南和常用口语书.

他习惯乘坐飞机跑来跑去了, 只不过近些年都只是在家门口上班, 现在看来他连着坐12小时飞机有些难受. 好容易在飞机的颠簸中熬过了度秒如年的最后一小时, 下了飞机之后, 他第一口呼吸的空气特别清新, 但他好像闻到了嗅不到的火药味.

俄罗斯金发碧眼的美女特别多, 所到之处见到的服务员, 机场办公人员几乎清一色都是金发, 克林斯曼听着机场里完全听不懂的俄语有些绕得慌, 但经验告诉他, 跟着人流走才是最正确的选择, 他甚至不用说一句奇怪的德语腔调的俄语.

“你们这里没有一个人会德语吗?”一个有些尖锐的声音传到正准备出机场的克林斯曼的耳朵里.“我只是想回去, 我要买回柏林的机票.”那个声音继续用德语跟一脸茫然的售票人员说, 声音有些焦急.

那是自从04年以来他就一直记挂着的声音. 那个男人还是黑色的头发, 只不过夹带了一些白发, 笔挺的脊背, 蓝色线衫和休闲的牛仔裤. 那个男人还是那么会打扮. 克林斯曼噙着笑加快了速度走到男人边上, 用流利的英语对看上去有点要疯了的售票员说:“这位先生跟我一起的, 他只是在夸你们好而已.”看着售票员金色的头发, 他一只手贴在嘴边凑近了一点小声说:“他最喜欢金发碧眼的人了.”说完眨了一下眼. 站在旁边的男人显然听见而且听懂了那句调笑的话, 推了一下克林斯曼用德语反驳道:“该死的我才没有那个意思!”但是金发美女并没有听懂德语, 只是对着克林斯曼温柔地笑了一下. 旁边的人叉着腰瞪着克林斯曼.

“Jogi~”

克林斯曼带着勒夫到了他在飞机上预定好的宾馆, 本来勒夫以为他俩会住一个房间, 和以前一样, 但克林斯曼用英语叽里咕噜说了一串, 说得太快勒夫有些茫然, 看到金发男人手里拿了两张房卡的时候他才反应过来, 尽管有些不解, 勒夫还是接过其中一张房卡, 有些赌气地开了另一个房间的门. 克林斯曼苦笑着摇摇头, 也进了一个房间.

第二天清晨, 克林斯曼敲开了勒夫的门, 面对的是一个睡眼惺忪的勒夫. 他转开脸, 视线飘到门框上, 说:“今天我们去红场, 你快点收拾一下吧.”勒夫看着克林斯曼转开了视线, 眉头皱了一下, 随后敷衍了句:“知道了.”便关上门.

“你还在为昨天我和售票小姐说的话生气?”克林斯曼在出租车上打破了尴尬的气氛. 勒夫望向窗外, 没说话.“那今天我好好补偿你, 当你一天的劳力好了.”克林斯曼微微侧身, 表现出很殷勤的样子. 勒夫眼角出现了几条笑纹, 顺手把身上背的包扔到克林斯曼身上, 后者则露出冒着傻气的笑容把包跨在自己身上. 司机通过后视镜看到了这副蠢蠢的笑.

到了红场附近, 勒夫说想在附近转一转, 走到那里去, 克林斯曼便拍了拍开车的司机说:“麻烦在这里停.”司机经常跑机场, 一些英语也是能听懂的. 于是他把车停在一边, 对着克林斯曼比划了一个数字. 勒夫看也没看直接下了车, 克林斯曼看了一眼勒夫, 掏出兑换来的卢布付给了司机. 刚准备下车, 那个司机有些担忧地说了很长一段俄语, 克林斯曼听不懂, 只好笑着说谢谢.

他们现在处在红场的北边, 勒夫戴上墨镜, 顺便也丢给克林斯曼一个墨镜:“你不嫌刺眼么?”克林斯曼没有戴墨镜的习惯, 因为戴上墨镜看到的所有东西都不真实了. 但他并没有还给勒夫, 而是把墨镜挂在胸口, 跟在勒夫的步伐后面游览这个地方.

“真没想到这里真是一片红色…”勒夫忽然靠近正在看着远处的教堂的克林斯曼, 胳膊贴在他胸口, 姿势很暧昧, 说不出的自然, 却又那么让人觉得依依不舍. 克林斯曼不动声色地低头翻了一下包, 挪开了身子, 然后抬头说:“是啊, 红场嘛.”随后若无其事地用数码相机拍下景物.

勒夫觉得克林斯曼很奇怪. 以前明明都是他缠着他, 现在却无形之间在他们之间竖了一道墙, 看上去好像什么都没变, 但是又好像什么都不一样了.

他看见有几个路人刻意地移开了视线. 他们的眼里都是看着异类时候的表情. 或许还有些…羡慕? 勒夫不会读心, 他没办法正确判断出别人在想什么. 对啊, 就连曾经亲密的人在想什么他都不知道.

“瓦西里升天教堂.”克林斯曼在旅游手册上看到了这个庞大的建筑, 但是他却被建筑和周围的违和感笑出了声.“Jogi, 这个建筑好像伊斯兰教的, 感觉跟这里好不搭调…”

克林斯曼没有再笑了.

莫斯科清晨的阳光没有加州那么烈, 它像温柔的丝绸刮过勒夫高挺的鼻梁, 棱角分明的艳唇, 还有他干净的颈脖, 他整个人在这样的丝绸中, 看上去被罩了一层柔光, 而脖子上细小的绒毛都被披得可爱起来. 勒夫抬着头看着教堂圆形的顶, 手不自觉地握住了克林斯曼的.

克林斯曼像触了电一般从他手中抽出, 勒夫在如此大的反应中彻底皱了眉头. 墨镜都挡不住他失落和疑问的眼神. 克林斯曼咬咬牙, 用德语喊:“我们回去! 我们回家!”说完拽着勒夫的衣袖, 毫不在意别人的眼光, 硬是拖着他回到了宾馆, 用最快的速度办理了退房手续, 并且很快到了机场买了两张飞到柏林的机票.

勒夫一路上都没有说话, 他虽然伤心, 但是他信任这个金发男人, 只是此刻, 他只觉得全世界都抛弃了他.

他输了半决赛, 又要熬上两年才能重新证明自己. 他只想出来散心, 却在没做任何准备的情况下飞到了莫斯科, 待他回过神来的时候, 他已经身处在一个和任何人语言都不通的地方了. 他那可笑的英文发音俄罗斯人根本听不懂. 他真的很想回去. 克林斯曼的出现完全在他意料之外, 那个人就如同太阳一样, 在这有点冷的机场里照亮了他.

“小姐!”克林斯曼坐在勒夫旁边喊住了空乘,“我们现在飞到哪里了?”“白俄罗斯, 先生.”空乘露出标准的八颗牙齿.“谢谢.”

克林斯曼买的是头等舱, 此刻舱里没有几个人, 他目送空乘消失在帘布那边, 一下子坐起身吻住正在失落的勒夫. 勒夫稍微挣扎了一下便没有再抵抗, 积极地迎合着克林斯曼在他口腔中扫来扫去的舌头. 虽然头等舱没有几个人, 但是终归是有人的. 于是那个人咳嗽了一声, 克林斯曼才依依不舍地离开了勒夫的唇, 并且忍住了继续啃食的冲动.

“你怎么…啊…”勒夫被克林斯曼一下子填满, 他仰着脖子, 坐在飞机洗手间的水池台子上, 克林斯曼托着他的双腿让他夹住他的腰, 自己则用凶器捅着他想了好久的后穴. 勒夫脸上因为兴奋而产生的潮红一直蔓延到脖子, 胸口, 如果有镜子的话, 克林斯曼一定也能看到自己的胸口也是一片潮红. 勒夫双手越过男人的耳边, 死死地扣着男人的背, 克林斯曼的唇印在了勒夫可爱的早已挺立的乳头上.

身下被撞击的勒夫只能断断续续地说话:“为什么…啊…为什么…不…在宾馆…哦fuck…”勒夫好容易问完整句话, 因为克林斯曼的一下顶撞顶到了前列腺, 他浑身机灵了一下, 情不自禁冒出一句脏话. 克林斯曼明显更兴奋了, 他寻着刚才的角度连续撞击, 听着勒夫一声呼喊, 他射在了他的身体里.

随后他们又跑到机场的宾馆里又来了一发, 勒夫筋疲力尽地倒在克林斯曼身上:“在莫斯科怎么不做?”

克林斯曼一副满足而放松的笑着说:“在俄罗斯, 同性恋是犯法的啊.” 勒夫嗤嗤地笑:“你又不是同性恋.”“不是.”克林斯曼把勒夫搂在怀里, 吻了一下他浓密的黑发,“我是异性恋和‘Jogi’性恋.”勒夫大声笑了出来.

两天之后勒夫和克林斯曼在机场告别, 勒夫握着克林斯曼的手说:“下次见.”后者大拇指摩擦了一下他的手背, 说:“再见.”

有你我还怕什么呢. 勒夫想.

\--------------------------------------

“Jogi, 你笑得太恶心.”比埃尔霍夫毫不犹豫地吐槽刚度完假回来上班的勒夫. 难得的是勒夫并没有反驳, 只是笑得更加灿烂:“是嘛?”

一众小孩打了个寒颤. 厄齐尔躲在了赫迪拉后面, 萨内则躲在厄齐尔身后. 科普克上前捂住比埃尔霍夫的眼睛把他丢出了场地. 虽然他面无表情, 但诺伊尔能从守门员教练的踢球力道上感觉到他也是很受不了主教练那春风满面的笑.


End file.
